


Земля-2014

by WriteWolf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fix-It, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteWolf/pseuds/WriteWolf
Summary: Статья о Земле-2014 для тех, кто вообще не хочет смиряться с ВБ и Эндгеймом. Существующий в рамках фильмов таймлайн, практически целиком копирующий основную квм, но оставшийся без Таноса ещё в 2014 году(у нас здесь живы Тони, Локи и Наташа, а у Стива все в порядке с головой)





	Земля-2014

      Искренне пытаясь спасти собственный рассудок от концовки Эндгейма, во время очередной истерики я неожиданно для себя понял, что у нас все же есть канонный выход из ситуации. Достаточно искусственный, но не более, чем показанный нам в конце фильма «Стив», так что не сказать, что меня мучает совесть.   
      А главное — официально обоснованный и отчасти даже показанный. Надеюсь, удастся понятно объяснить.  
        
      Камень Силы и Камень Души добыли в 2014 году, за короткое время до начала событий первых «Стражей». Так как среди отправившихся сюда была Небула, Танос смог узнать об этом, похитить ее, отправить обратно в основное будущее «свою» Небулу и получить возможность отправить весь свой корабль следом.   
      И не вернулся из этого путешествия, так как Тони Старк щелчком уничтожил и армию, и самого Таноса.  
        
      Для нас это означает, что исчезновение Таноса из «основной» временной линии в 2014 году создало там ответвление таймлайна, в котором Таноса с этого момента нет. Но есть все остальное. Для простоты я назову эту вселенную Земля-2014.   
      До 2014 года (кстати год событий КА:ЗС, напоминаю ;) ) та вселенная полностью совпадает с «основной» квм (Земля-199999). Собственно, она ей и является, пока влияние Таноса на происходящее не исчезает целиком. Последствием этого события будет несколько моментов, которые и отличают этот мир от «основного», но гораздо больше вещей останутся нетронутыми.  
        
      Стражи собираются другим составом, так как Гамора ушла с Таносом в будущее. Не совсем понятно, что с ней произошло, это зависит от действия Тони и того, чего он хотел добиться щелчком. Если он уничтожил всех, кто прибыл с Таносом, то Гамора попала под раздачу и распылилась. Если он уничтожал только условно враждебных, то она должна была выжить, но вряд ли у нее при этом есть шанс вернуться обратно в прошлое и, соответственно, мир Земли-2014 без Таноса. Смерть Небулы нам была показана прямо, так что она тоже будет отсутствовать на Земле-2014.   
      В целом эти обстоятельства не мешают Стражам собраться — Квилла все равно выследит Рокет, завяжется драка, они попадут за решетку… Все то же самое, отклонения во вселенском масштабе минимальны. Возможно, даже останется линейка Ронана, если он, конечно, не убыл вместе с Таносом. Так или иначе, у Стражей даже в этой версии есть шанс со всем справиться, а речь в целом не о них.  
        
      А о Земле. На которой из-за исчезновения Таноса в 2014 году до самого 2018 ничего, ни единого чиха, ни шага не отличается от событий Земли-199999. Стив встречает Зимнего и раскрывает Гидру, Скотт Лэнг связывается с Хэнком, Тони строит Альтрона, а позже они получают Вижена. В 2016 случается гражданка, Стив возвращает себе Баки, происходит битва в аэропорту и прочая, прочая. Баки замораживается в Ваканде, Стрейндж попадает в аварию, учится у Древней и договаривается с Дормамму, в Ваканде устраивают попытку госпереворота, а потом размораживают и чинят Баки. Асгард оказывается разрушен Суртуром, а выжившие асгардцы тащатся в сторону Земли. Бородатый Стив вместе с Наташей и Сэмом мотается по миру в роли Тайных Мстителей, причем Стив иногда приезжает к Баки. Питер разбирается со Стервятником.   
      Все перечисленные события никак не затронуты влиянием Таноса. Случись его исчезновение раньше — не было бы атаки на Нью-Йорк и сбора Мстителей. Но он смылся именно тогда, когда нужно, чтобы оставить без себя практически идеальную (для нас) вселенную.  
        
      Потому что последствиями отсутствия Таноса станут вот такие штуки:   
      1. Не начнется Война Бесконечности. Вообще. Никак. Некому ее начинать.   
      2. Никто не разнесет Ксандар в поисках Камня Силы (если, конечно, местные Стражи тоже отдали его Корпусу Нова, но пусть будет да).   
      3. Нидавеллирские гномы останутся в живых, а Эйтри — с целыми руками.   
      4. Корабль асгардцев не столкнется с кораблем Таноса. Локи никто не убьет, Хеймдалля тоже. Они долетят до Земли вместе с Бэннером, как и хотел Тор (это, к слову, само по себе проблема, но ее решение в надежных руках)   
      5. В Нью-Йорк не прилетит гигантский космический бублик, а значит Стрейндж принесет Вонгу бутер, Тони сходит поужинать с Пеппер и продолжит капать ей на мозги своими снами о детях, а Питер доедет на автобусе куда бы он там ни ехал.   
      6. В Эдинбурге никто не тронет Ванду и Вижена. Вижена вообще не нужно будет разбирать.   
      7. Стив не поругается с госсекретарем в очередной раз.   
      8. На Ваканду не упадет огромная орда аутрайдеров, Баки спокойно доделает свои фермерские дела и пойдет звонить Стиву.   
      9. Никого не щелкнут. Некому щелкать, да и нечем.   
      10. Скотт вернется из путешествия в квантовый мир за частицами для Призрак.   
      11. Тор не скатится в депрессию.   
      12. Бэннер… ну, наверное, как-нибудь договорится с Халком и без получения по щам от Таноса.   
      13. Наташе не придется жертвовать собой.   
      14. Тони не придется жертвовать собой.   
      15. Стив не возьмет в руки молот Тора. А еще не съедет крышей и не свалит в прошлое за призрачным бредом который нам пытались впихнуть как канон, так что это можно и пережить. Он останется с Баки, заберет его с собой и они наконец будут делать то, что захотят, в отставке или на линии очередного фронта по желанию.  
        
      Эта вселенная не несет на себе того отпечатка искусственности, который на мой взгляд появился на «основной», в которой картонно-правильно погиб Тони, половина населения без проблем вернулась через пять лет несмотря на очевидно обязательные для такого события последствия, а со «Стивом» и вовсе сотворили какую-то безумную херь. Да еще и База Мстителей уничтожена. Фактически, «основная» линейка оказалась разрушена у самого основания, в попытке закончить глобальную арку они случайно закончили нахуй вообще все, что можно.  
        
      И, повторюсь, потому что для меня, к примеру, это важно — эта вселенная не является фаноном. Земля-2014 обоснована доводами внутри фильма (меняя прошлое создаешь новую реальность), отчасти показана буквально (как прошлое «основной» — Мораг, корабль Таноса и проклятый Вормир), и действительно _работает_. Ей просто некуда деваться, по законам местной логики она есть и точка.   
      А значит, наши Стив и Баки живут там безо всяких «но». Все хедканоны, фики, арты и вообще все что угодно кроме тематики Стражей и Войны Бесконечности там работают точно так же, как в «основной». Это действительно существующая в пределах фильмов вселенная, где Танос просто-напросто отсутствует, потому что безвозвратно уничтожен Тони Старком в будущем «основной». Да, грядущие фильмы никак ее не затронут, но после Эндгейма уже и не хочется, честно говоря.   
      Я не знаю, что в ней там случится дальше, но знаю, что было до 2018 года. Все, смотревшие фильмы, знают. Там просто не будет ВБ, Эндгейма и посткредиток второго Человека-Муравья и Рагнарека. Не самая страшная жертва, на мой взгляд.  
        
      Хочется верить, что в этой вселенной можно «жить» и нам.


End file.
